Episodio S01E07: I miei colleghi
Viene trovato un indiziato che risponde al profilo del Killer del camion frigo ma Dexter Morgan è scettico al riguardo. Rita deve fare i conti con il ritorno dell'ex-marito uscito in libertà condizionata e le sue minaccie. In questo episodio viene introdotto il personaggio di Paul Bennett ex-marito di Rita. Trama Debra and Angel identify the Ice Truck Killer as Neil Perry, a taxidermist with a history of mental illness and violence. After tracking down Perry to a sleazy motel, Debra and Angel arrest him where he gleefully confesses to the crimes. But when Dexter later meets Perry, something about his confession does not sit right with him. Lt. LaGuerta sees the arrest of Perry as a way to further advance her political career, but feels betrayed when her superior, Captain Matthews takes the credit. Debra begins to have a meeting of minds with Rudy, the prosthetic manufacturer who works at the hospital, who asks her on a date. Meanwhile, Rita must try to adjust herself when Paul, her violent-tempered and recently paroled husband, shows up and throws his weight around by attempting to be compassionate to their children, Astor and Cody. Also, Dexter tries to cover up his past mistake when Jeremy Downs, one victim who Dexter allowed to escape, is arrested again for a murder charge. Dexter confronts him in a police interrogation room and asks Jeremy why he killed again. Jeremy admits that he can't feel anything (like Dexter), and he thought that killing would bring him something different. Dexter explains to Jeremy that he is the same way, and tells him only to kill people that deserve to die. Meanwhile, Rita stands up to Paul and tells him that if he can handle supervised visits for 6 months, then she might consider letting him have unsupervised visitation. She then hands him divorce papers agreeing that he will follow these orders, and Paul submits very quickly and signs them. Rita, very surprised that Paul didn't put up a fight, smiles. Dexter wants to give Jeremy more of a guiding light, but when he goes into prison for a visit, he finds that Jeremy committed suicide. He took Dexter's advice and killed someone that deserved to die. Dexter, disappointed that the Ice Truck Killer was nothing more than a mentally disturbed psycho, requests to see him so he can ask questions. Neil walks into the room and Dexter says "Hi." Neil replies "Who the f*** are you?" Dexter then looks into the camera and grins while music plays, and the episode ends. Cast *Michael C. Hall: Dexter Morgan *Julie Benz: Rita Bennett *Jennifer Carpenter: Debra Morgan *Erik King: James Doakes *Lauren Vélez: María LaGuerta *David Zayas: Angel Batista *James Remar: Harry Morgan Guest star *Geoff Pierson: Thomas Matthews *C. S. Lee: Vince Masuka *Mark Pellegrino: Paul Bennett *Sam Witwer: Neil Perry *Christian Camargo: Rudy Cooper *Mark L. Young: Jeremy Downs *Lizette Carrion: Shanda *Brad William Henke: Tony Tucci Altri interpreti *Christina Robinson: Astor Bennett *Daniel Goldman: Cody Bennett *David Batiste: Computer Analyst *Sewell Whitney: Defense Lawyer *Alex Demir: Guard *Colton James: Metalhead *Bunnie Rivera: Laline *Jayden Lund: Supervisor *Darcy Fowers: Naked Woman *Ken-Ali: Bellhop Reception Eric Goldman said: "Dexter continues to move along at a brisk pace, and this week delivered one of its busiest and best episodes yet. The show received moderately positive reviews from online fans, gaining an 8.6 on IMDd. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi Stagione 1